


Distrait

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [709]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It was a mistake to introduce Gibbs to twitter.





	Distrait

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/10/2001 for the word [distrait](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/10/distrait).
> 
> distrait  
> Divided or withdrawn in attention, especially because of anxiety.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #366 Twitter.
> 
> Gibbs might be a bit OOC. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Distrait

Tony stared at Gibbs in consternation. He regretted introducing Gibbs to Twitter. He'd never imagined that Gibbs would get sucked into the cute cat pictures or the jokes or random people's lives.

Now, Tony found himself distrait, but Gibbs was too busy tweeting to notice. They didn't have sex anymore and Tony wondered if Gibbs even realized that their relationship was going downhill thanks to Twitter. Maybe Gibbs didn't care.

Tony had no idea what Gibbs was actually doing with Twitter and wasn't sure he wanted to know. What he did know was that, he could strip naked in front of Gibbs while he was tweeting or twittering or whatever and Gibbs wouldn't even notice. He'd already tried that to get Gibbs attention and had failed miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
